


Sky

by DarkMeliade



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMeliade/pseuds/DarkMeliade
Summary: A love letter, memories, and the everchanging moods of the sky
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Sky

The sky was crying the night we met.

As if it reflected your feelings, it poured down on us, strangers, who happened to share a shelter. You looked so small, so helpless, yet the flame of determination could be seen in your eyes, and in the way you gripped your half-broken backpack. You stared at me, defiant, as if you were waiting for the attack to come, and all I could do was to smile back. How could I not?

-Hello, my name is Eddy- I said, extending my hand forward.

-Brett- you replied, stoic, before accepting the handshake.

Little did we know that’d be the first of many handshakes, of many smiles, of many tears.

The sky was crying that night, maybe 'cause it saw what I wish I'd known.

*

The sky was angry the day we first fought.

Uni was taking a toll on us, even if it was the path we chose, even if we were in it together. Stress was at an all-time high before the auditions, and we were _so_ tired. And maybe sleep deprived. We were young and stupid, we were confused with our feelings, and we let our egos take the best of us.

-Dude you’re still rushing like hell- I complained, for what should’ve probably been one too many times. I stood there, clearly annoyed, as I watched your hands tense and immediately relax, putting down the violin.

-Maybe _you_ are the one that’s lagging- you spit back at me. It hurt more than I cared to admit. We stood there in silence, looking at each other, waiting for the next jab, as the thunder resonated above us. A storm was coming.

The sky was angry that day, maybe cause it knew what I didn’t see.

*

The sky was screaming the day we first kissed.

We had given up on recording one of our videos, the wind outside too loud for the audio to be decent. We had moved together after uni, pursuing a new dream that was entirely ours. Not what our parents wanted, not what our teachers recommended, not even what small us could’ve imagined. A dream created by us, for us.

You sighed, rubbing your eyes as you leaned on my chest, half lying on the couch. Our couch. My hand reached to your forehead, wanting to fix your hair, but you moved, and it landed on your cheek instead. You didn’t shy away from it.

You didn’t shy away either when I reached forward, my lips barely brushing yours, politely asking. Your response was hungry, almost violent, but entirely too sweet. It felt as if the wind outside had somehow come inside, catching us by surprise and throwing us in the air. The room was a mess, and so were we. But we were finally together. The last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

The sky was screaming that day, maybe telling us to hurry. But we were deaf to its message.

*

Tonight, the sky’s clear. Not a cloud on sight, not the slightest breeze to be felt. It feels unfair. Maybe it got tired of warning us, warning me, and being ignored. Maybe it’s being respectful. Maybe it’s 'cause you’re gone. No raindrops to mimic the ones on my cheeks as we walk to the spot I chose. No thunder to hide the screams that leave my body as they lower you to the ground. No wind to make the people believe I wasn’t violently shaking with each sob.

Or maybe the sky tonight it’s a tribute to your beauty. Maybe the stars shine as bright as the twinkle on your eyes, the velvet background as soft as your skin, as your touch. Maybe the moon’s hiding cause she knows she can’t compete with you. Maybe you are already up there, my love, looking down on me.

-Are the stars pretty, Brett? Is it as nice as home? I miss you, darling. Wait for me-.

The sky was silent the night you left, and it’s been silent ever since. Maybe it always will.


End file.
